


Deserved

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Closeted Character, Discipline, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Light Angst, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami's been a bad, bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

It hurt, it was embarrassing beyond belief and she hated it, _hated it._ She knew she ought to be grateful that at least it wasn't being done in front of the whole school or the rest of the student council, but she still felt exposed and angry.

She couldn't cry, though. She knew what would happen if she cried or complained too much, Juri had made sure of that. Juri, the strong, beautiful older woman she knew she ought to admire but couldn't help resenting. Juri never took her seriously, always poked fun at her. Treated her like a _child._

Like right now.

"Stop struggling," Juri commanded, smacking her harder. Nanami was sure her bottom was redder than a tomato by now, the only consolation being that Juri's hand probably hurt almost as much. She felt a pull on her hair and Juri's free hand pressing her down harder against her knees. "Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

"Y- _yes_ ," Nanami managed to gasp. "Because you're _mean!_ "

"Wrong." Another hard smack and he was all Nanami could do not to scream. Tears were threatening to spill over and by now she almost _wanted_ to apologize for being so cheeky during the meeting. Take back her smart remarks, beg forgiveness. She'd even bow down and kiss that stupid Anthy Himemiya's feet in front of everyone if Juri would stop.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Your mother and father obviously never disciplined you when you were a child," Juri continued. "And that brother of yours lets you run wild. Someone has to correct you."

"Mm..." Nanami whimpered. "Yes, Miss Juri..."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes..."

"Will you ever do it again?"

"No..." She glanced towards her panties, lying on the floor yards away from her. She hadn't worn her regular uniform in who knew how long, but Juri had insisted. _If you're going to act like an unruly schoolgirl, you'll be treated as one._ "I'll be good from now on," she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. The smacks didn't stop, but they lessened in intensity and occasionally she felt Juri's hand run lightly across her bottom.

"You won't be sitting down for a few days," the older girl murmured. "It's going to be quite embarrassing, having to explain why." Nanami felt the color drain from her face, she hadn't thought of that! What would Keiko, Aiko and Yuuko say if they saw her limping and having to sit on an ice pack? They'd laugh at her!

"N-no way! I'll stay home sick!"

"But your grades will suffer if you miss classes," Juri whispered, caressing her bottom, and Nanami shivered. Maybe it was the relief of a gentle touch after all the smacking, but she wanted more.

"I-I'll have someone bring me my work..."

"I don't think so." Another slap. "You'll go to classes tomorrow. You'll pay attention to your lessons and do your work. I'm sure if you explain you burned yourself in the bath, no one will say anything." Nanami let out a high, reedy whine, the tears finally falling.

"Yyesss, Miss Juri..."

"Good girl." She felt one last caress to her inflamed skin before Juri carefully pulled her skirt back down, the pressure on her back letting up. "Now do you understand what will happen the next time you misbehave?"

"Mm..." Nanami sniffled, unable to take her eyes off the floor. Deep down, she'd known she deserved to be punished for being such a brat, and she wasn't surprised Juri was the one to do it. Mother and Father never bothered to hit her, only scold her. The servants spoiled her. Touga...did he even _care_? What would he think if he knew his fellow Student Council member had spanked his cute little sister?

Worse, what would he think if he knew that for a few fleeting moments she'd been almost _excited_ by it? It hurt, it was humiliating and awful, but...well, it felt nice when Juri was touching her more gently.

Weird feelings were bubbling inside her and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Get up," Juri said after what felt like an eternity. Nanami slowly pulled herself off the older girl's lap and stood, the air up her skirt stinging her sore bottom. She collected her panties, even though she knew she wouldn't be putting them back on for a while.

"Can I go now?"

"Not yet." Juri helped her over to her bed. "Lie down on your stomach. I'm going to get some ointment and wet towels to cool you off." Nanami blinked.

"But you said-"

"I wasn't entirely serious," Juri said. "You'll still be a little sore tomorrow, but you should at least be able to sit down in class." Was that a smile ghosting across her lips? "I'm not _that_ mean."

"Oh..." Nanami laid down, burying her face in the pillow. "Thanks," she mumbled.

They didn't talk after that, but Juri sat with her and rubbed her back while they waited for her skin to cool off. And in those moments, Nanami realized that in her own stern, twisted way, Juri actually _cared_ about her. And maybe it was nice.

Either way, she'd be watching her tongue at Student Council meetings for a good long time.

Maybe.


End file.
